plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Paparazzi Zombie
Brainy |Tribe = Professional Party Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Trick. |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Why is everyone always screaming and running away in his photos?}} Paparazzi Zombie is a basic common zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has no traits, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 whenever a Zombie Trick is played. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Professional Party Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Trick. *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Why is everyone always screaming and running away in his photos? Strategies With Paparazzi Zombie can be used as the starting zombie because of his low cost. However, because of his weak base stats, he can easily be destroyed. To maximize his special ability, you should save him until the third or fourth turn. The number of brains you have should be enough for a Paparazzi Zombie and some zombie tricks. Cheap tricks like Bungee Plumber or Lurch for Lunch can be used to quickly buff this zombie. In addition, superpowers also work, so using a superpower during the attacking phase can buff Paparazzi Zombie before he attacks. A good strategy is to use tricks that move zombies, such as Smoke Bomb on Paparazzi Zombie. This would make the zombie not only have increased power, but a good position to strike at the wanted target. Otherwise, treat this zombie as another version of Unlife of the Party, but one that focuses on tricks. Against Plants have the advantage of defeating this zombie, as they go after zombies. If the zombie hero deploys this zombie and has tons of brains to use, try and defeat him quickly, as the zombie hero will most likely use a bunch of tricks to boost this zombie. However, be cautious because the zombie hero can easily use tricks to bypass plants and boost this zombie. Fighting fire with fire can work with the right tricks, and if the stats get too high, bouncing this zombie is a good idea, as his stats will go back to normal. However his low brain cost will mean he will surely be deployed again. Gallery Paparazzi_Zombie_Description.png|Statistics Paparazzi_Zombie_new_card.png|Card Trivia *One of his attacking quotes appear to sound similar to the popular photography instruction "Say cheese." **However, he appears to say it in zombie speech. *When destroyed, his camera will take a photo of him, causing his pupils to shrink. This is because of the camera's flash. **This doesn't happen to plants or plant heroes when he attacks. *Technically, he should be called Paparazzo Zombie, as the word "paparazzo" is the name for a male paparazzi, and Paparazzi Zombie is male, according to his description. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Common cards Category:Common zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Party zombies Category:Party cards